Sin restricciones
by Marie Lillian Swan Cullen
Summary: Continuación de Principios del Placer. ADAPTACIÓN.
1. Argumento

Resumen

Un viaje a una isla en el caribe con Edward y Stefan marcará un antes y un después en la vida de Bella. Pero... ¿Quién es Senna?

Descubre todo lo que puede suceder cuando las reglas son "Sin restricciones" y Edward se enfrenta a una disyuntiva... porque una cosa es compartir a Bella con Stefan... pero ¿y con alguien más?

Todo ese tiempo trabajando y viviendo juntos, ¿ha marcado alguna diferencia en su relación? Veamos lo que sucede entre Edward y Bella en esta última parte de la historia.


	2. Capitulo 1

Disclaimer: NADA ME PERTENECE. Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer y el nombre de la serie lo diré al final.

CAPITULO 1

El Citation se mantuvo derecho y comenzó su descenso sobre la pista privada que, por el momento, no era más que una diminuta línea. Bella miró por la ventana mientras se acercaban a las aguas esmeraldas del mar Caribe bajando hacia Cayo Satín. A su lado, Edward manejaba los controles de la avioneta con facilidad y experiencia, una agradable afirmación para alguien a quien normalmente le asustaba volar.

Respiró profundamente, inhalando su familiar esencia amaderada, el aroma masculino que ella tanto amaba. Sus ojos observaron el juego de músculos en sus brazos mientras manipulaba los controles del avión. Las mangas de su camisa estaban arremangadas, exponiendo el atractivo vello marrón de sus brazos bronceados al sol que brillaba a través de la ventanilla de la cabina.

Como si sintiera que lo estaba mirando, se estiró y puso una mano sobre la de ella. El calor se filtró en su sistema, quitándole el borde de aprehensión que se había asentado en su cabeza a medida que se acercaban a la isla.

—Aún hay tiempo para cambiar de idea, dulzura —su voz era cálida, carente de cualquier reproche o resentimiento—. En este lugar quizás veas algunas cosas que son… diferentes.

Una pequeña sonrisa curvó sus labios.

—Creo que ya pasé el punto de asombrarme por nada.

—Solo me aseguraba, cariño. Eso es todo.

—No. Estoy bien. De verdad —acurrucó sus manos bajo la de él—. Siempre y cuando estés conmigo todo el tiempo.

—Lo prometí, ¿no es así? Y yo nunca rompo una promesa —levantó la mano y besó sus dedos—. Estarás bien, dulzura. Muy bien.

Bajó la mano y la metió bajo su falda corta. Como de costumbre, siguiendo su regla, no llevaba bragas. Movió los dedos en caricias perezosas sobre su recientemente depilado coño, arrastrando una punta en la abertura que siempre, siempre se humedecía ante su toque.

Separó sus piernas para darle mejor acceso. Amaba, no, anhelaba, la sensación de su toque. La más ligera caricia podía excitarla a alturas extraordinarias.

Apretó sus labios exteriores antes de retirar su mano.

—Dulzura, nada me gustaría más que deslizar mis dedos en esa apretada y dulce abertura. Sin embargo, creo que por el momento mejor me concentro en aterrizar este avión sin destruirlo.

Le sonrió. ¡Cómo había cambiado este hombre su vida desde la primera noche que se habían encontrado! Creía haber sido muy versada sobre el sexo, pero él le había mostrado caminos al placer con los que no había soñado. Ya llevaban casi un año viviendo juntos y las aventuras eróticas a las que la había introducido estaban muy lejos de cualquier cosa que podría haber imaginado. Durante el día, en la oficina donde él dirigía la firma de inversiones con confiada autoridad, ella era la perfecta asistente ejecutiva. Pero por la noche, la ropa desaparecía, y todo desde BDSM hasta el menage continuaba llevándolos a un nivel todavía más alto.

Y tenía algo con él que estuvo ausente en todas sus otras relaciones: confianza. Era cierto que no tenían una relación D/s en la estricta definición de la palabra. Pero ella voluntariamente había entregado el control de muchas áreas de su vida a Edward, un regalo del que él nunca se había aprovechado. Le había prometido que nunca la lastimaría y no importaba lo exóticas que fueran sus aventuras, nunca lo había hecho. La había tratado desde el principio como un tesoro, dándole una vida que la hacía sentir mejor que nunca sobre ella misma.

Al principio, cuando Edward introdujo a su amigo Stefan en la ecuación, había estado un poco fuera de su zona de confort. Pero la tranquila seguridad de Edward y el respetuoso trato de Stefan, disiparon rápidamente cualquier ansiedad. Desde entonces, había encontrado un placer sexual más allá de sus sueños más salvajes.

Ahora estaba por dar un paso más, hacia un lugar donde no existían los límites ni las barreras. Donde el intenso placer sexual, en todas sus formas, era la orden del día. Cuando en un momento pudo haber rechazado la posibilidad, ahora sus pezones estaban tan duros y su coño tan mojado solo por las imágenes que conjuró, que apenas podía mantener el control de ella misma.

En Cayo Satín, en el hogar de la amiga de Stefan, Senna, por primera vez desde que había dejado Nueva York, Edward estaría rodeado de gente que vivía el mundo del BDSM. Desde que Stefan le preguntó si vendría aquí a dejar que la utilizara para demostrar sus nuevos artículos, había alternado entre el nerviosismo y la anticipación. Pero Edward quería la oportunidad para exponerla para su placer, para mostrarle a la gente el tipo de placer que derivaba de ella. Le explicó muy cuidadosamente qué esperar, dándole la oportunidad de cambiar de opinión.

—Habrá alrededor de veinte personas en esta reunión —le dijo—. Algunos de ellos emparejados, otros esperando estarlo.

Bella elevó una ceja.

—¿Te refieres a que la gente acude ahí, aunque no tengan pareja aún?

Edward asintió.

—Senna es muy cuidadosa con su lista de invitados. Si alguien asiste solo, es meticulosa sobre a quién invita que esté disponible —rellenó sus copas de vino—. Verás a personas haciendo todas las cosas que tú, Stefan y yo hemos hecho, solo que probablemente estarán a plena vista.

—¿Dónde otra gente puede verlos? —su coño palpitó y todo su cuerpo zumbó ante la descripción.

—Sí —respondió—. ¿Eso te molesta?

Se sonrojó, pero encontró sus ojos.

—No.

—Buena chica. Muy bien. Stefan vende la mayoría de los juguetes y equipos que esta gente usa. Algunos de ellos son dueños de clubs, buscando nuevos artículos para los lugares que poseen. Esta es una fiesta muy privada para presentar nuevos juguetes. Y te usaremos a ti para demostrarlos. ¿Estás de acuerdo con eso?

De nuevo asintió. ¿Se había convertido en una exhibicionista, o era sólo esta vez que la emoción de extraños observando sus momentos más íntimos la guiaba hacia algo muy oscuro dentro de ella?

La abrazó con fuerza, la besó en todas partes y los planes se fijaron.

Ahora Edward alineaba el Citation con la pista y lo aterrizaba con suavidad, quedando en línea con otros aviones privados y apagaba los motores. Bella sacó su espejo y se observó una última vez. Su recientemente aclarado cabello enmarcaba su cara con cuidadoso descuido. Se había tomado más tiempo con el maquillaje. Y su cuerpo estaba completamente recién depilado.

¡Estoy lista!

—Tengo algo para ti —abrió la guantera y sacó una delgada caja de joyería. Cuando la abrió, Bella inspiró ante la belleza de la cadena dorada formada por pequeñas cadenas, cada una adornada por diamantes. Edward se volvió y la ajustó alrededor de su cuello.

—Ya me has dado tantos regalos —protestó Bella, tocándolo con la punta de sus dedos.

—Este es un diseño especial. La gente lo reconocerá y sabrán que me perteneces. Sin un collar, serás presa fácil para cualquiera sin compromiso, y Stefan y yo nos veríamos forzados a crear un incidente.

—¿Incidente?

—Las mujeres que están buscando un Dom y no tienen compromisos no usarán collares. Eso hace que sea como estar en temporada abierta. La única excepción es Senna, que como dice, pertenece sólo a ella misma.

—Yo… —dejó salir un pequeño suspiro—. Aún hay mucho que tengo que aprender. Gracias.

Le dio un beso rápido.

—¿Lista? Aquí está Stefan.

Su amigo había llegado dos días antes y estaba inclinado contra una SUV negra, esperándolos. Sonrió cuando Edward dio una vuelta para ayudar a Bella a bajar. Cuando Bella saltó sobre la pista le dio un gran abrazo y se inclinó para capturar su boca con un beso. Su familiar sabor a menta invadió sus sentidos y fácilmente se abrió para él.

—Hey, hey —Edward tocó a su amigo en el hombro—. Habrá mucho tiempo para eso después —él y Stefan se dieron la mano—. ¿Están todos aquí?

—Sí. Eres el último en llegar —le sonrió a Bella—. ¿Todo listo para el gran fin de semana?

Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa trémula.

—Como nunca.

—Bien —guiñándole a Edward, tocó su pecho y le acarició el pezón—. Vamos, entonces.

La isla, un oasis en el Caribe, estaba llena de exuberantes plantas tropicales y árboles. Flores de colores brillantes crecían de forma salvaje y los pájaros volaban entre los árboles, sus canciones parecían una sinfonía pastoral.

—No veo otros edificios —dijo Bella—. ¿Está vacía la mayor parte de la isla?

—Así es. Senna es dueña de toda la isla. Las únicas construcciones están en su recinto. Casa, edificio de almacenamiento. Casa de invitados.

—¡Vaya! —no se cansaba de mirar. Desde que conoció a Edward aprendió a aceptar que había personas que tenían muchos más ingresos para gastar de lo que ella jamás había pensado. ¡Pero esto! Esto estaba más allá de lo que podía imaginar. Y cuando la casa apareció ante su vista, no pudo evitar el pequeño jadeo que salió de sus labios.

—Linda, ¿cierto? —los ojos de Stefan brillaron.

—¿Linda? ¡Dios mío! Es increíble.

La casa se elevaba dos pisos sobre un amplio círculo de conchas trituradas. Altos pilares salían desde el suelo hasta el techo y detrás de ellos, las paredes de vidrio reflejaban el agua. Rodeando la casa había árboles de plátanos y bananos, hibiscos y una multitud de otra flora que no podía identificar. Apenas visible a través del espeso follaje, había otros edificios de varios tamaños.

A la izquierda de ellos, seis SUVs como en la que viajaban estaban alineadas con precisión simétrica. A la derecha, las interminables aguas del Caribe se arrastraban marejadas de olas. Cuando Bella salió de la SUV, la puerta principal de la mansión (era la única palabra para describirlo) se abrió y la mujer más hermosa que Bella había visto salió para recibirlos.

Era alta, cerca de un metro ochenta, con grueso pelo negro cayendo sobre su espalda. Ojos verdes esmeralda realzados por la sombra de unas oscuras y gruesas pestañas. Su piel era impecable, de color alabastro suave que contrastaba con su pelo oscuro, sin embargo, era altamente tonificada, suave y acogedora. Sus labios recubiertos de un brillo rosado oscuros se rompieron en una sonrisa de bienvenida. Dio un paso hacia el exterior, abriendo los brazos a sus invitados. Edward y Stefan avanzaron, pero Bella se quedó clavada en el suelo.

Excepto por los exquisitos anillos de pezones y un pequeño triangulo de satén con perlas cosidas a mano colgando libremente de una delgada cadena, la mujer estaba completamente desnuda.


	3. Capitulo 2

Disclaimer: NADA ME PERTENECE. Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer y el nombre de la serie lo diré al final.

CAPITULO 2

—Soy Senna. Bienvenidos a Cayo Satín y a Sin Restricciones.

Bella enarcó las cejas.

Senna sonrió.

—Nombré así a este lugar porque tratamos de no imponer límites a nuestros invitados, excepto por aquellas reglas para quienes siguen nuestro estilo de vida —avanzó más allá de Stefan y Edward y envolvió a Bella en un abrazo, lo suficientemente cálido para ser personal pero aun así ligero para no ser abrumador.

Bella no estaba muy segura de donde poner sus manos así que se conformó con un toque en el hombro de la mujer.

—Gracias.

Senna se rió, un rico y fuerte sonido.

—Por favor no me digas que estos dos demonios no te prepararon para nuestra pequeña fiesta casera.

Bella sonrió.

—Sí, sí me lo explicaron. Edward fue muy minucioso. Pero… —extendió las manos con las palmas hacia arriba.

—Pero no esperabas ser recibida por una mujer desnuda ¿cierto? —se rió de nuevo, y luego enlazó su brazo con el de Bella—. No importa. Pronto te sentirás como si hubieras estado aquí desde siempre.

Mientras hablaba, guió a Bella por los escalones y hacia la casa, Edward y Stefan las siguieron. Un hombre vestido con pantalones cortos y camiseta salió y retiró su equipaje de la SUV. En el recibidor, Bella se detuvo, asombrada de nuevo por la magnificencia ante ella. Un amplio vestíbulo circular con un candelabro de varios niveles parecía ser el centro de la casa. Grandes habitaciones se abrían en ambos lados, pisos cubiertos por alfombras blancas y grupos de muebles esparcidos aquí y allá con estudiada casualidad. También notó cuatro cruces de San Andrés distintas, bancos de azotes y una variedad de otros artículos que no pudo identificar.

—No examines todo con tanto esfuerzo, querida —le dijo Senna—. Habrá mucho tiempo para eso después. —Se volvió hacia Edward—. Lleva a tu joven a su habitación y poneros cómodos. Todos estamos fuera en la piscina.

—Gracias Senna. No tardaremos.

Se dio la vuelta hacia Stefan.

—Y tú, mi hombre maravilloso. Quítate la ropa y únete a nosotros.

Stefan tomó una de sus manos y besó la punta de sus dedos.

—Estaré ahí enseguida.

—Vamos, cariño —Edward tomó la mano de Bella y siguieron al hombre con su equipaje por una amplia escalera—. Acomodémonos.

Ahora que estaban realmente ahí, ahora que la imaginación se había vuelto realidad, el corazón de Bella latía erráticamente y su garganta estaba seca. ¿Podría realmente lograrlo? Sabía que todo lo que tenía que hacer era decirle a Edward que había cambiado de idea y estarían fuera de ahí en un santiamén. Pero luego, la familiar sensación oscura comenzó a desenrollarse en la boca de su estómago y supo que no había forma de que se fuera.

—No está mal para una escapada de fin de semana ¿verdad? —Edward sonrió al abrir la puerta de su habitación.

Como todo lo que había visto hasta ahora, Bella se quedó atónita ante la opulencia. En el centro de la habitación estaba la cama más grande que hubiera visto alguna vez, cubierta de satén, con encaje y almohadas también de satén. Fina seda cubría las paredes y cortinas transparentes colgaban suavemente de cada lado de la pared de vidrio. Todos los muebles parecían ser de la madera más fina y estaba segura que las pinturas en la pared eran originales.

Unas velas habían sido puestas estratégicamente alrededor de la habitación en candelabros de cristal y la esencia de jazmín cosquilleaba en su nariz. Unos altavoces ocultos reproducían suave música clásica, una melodía relajante que apelaba a los sentidos.

El baño era otro espectáculo, con accesorios dorados, una ducha lo suficientemente grande como para dar un baile y un jacuzzi solo para ellos dos.

—Dios mío —sus ojos estaban desorbitados—. Senna debe tener todo el dinero del mundo.

—Lo suficiente, créeme. Ven, vamos a prepararnos.

Siguiendo a Edward, Bella se quitó toda la ropa, la dobló sobre una silla cubierta de seda, y se paró con incertidumbre esperando para ver lo que venía.

Edward le puso las manos en los hombros y acarició sus brazos.

—No —respondió a su pregunta no formulada—. No espero que hagas tu primera aparición sin nada, dulzura. Guardaremos eso para más tarde. Pero no usarás mucho. Te lo dije ¿recuerdas?

Asintió.

—Tengo otro regalo para ti.

De su maletín sacó una bolsa de terciopelo y extrajo un par de anillos de pezones que hacían juego con su nuevo collar. Edward los puso en la mesa cerca de la silla, luego tomó su cara entre las manos y la besó, su lengua acarició el suave terciopelo de sus labios, su aliento caliente contra su piel.

—Quiero que todos vean lo hermosos que son tus pechos, cariño. Me complace que sepan que mientras otros pueden mirar y quizás tocar, me pertenecen —mordisqueó sus labios—. Y solo a mí.

Levantó un pecho con su palma, inclinó la cabeza y tomó el pezón en el calor de su boca. Usando su lengua, lo presionó contra el paladar y succionó alrededor. Cuando terminó con uno, volvió su atención al otro, finalmente tomando las mojadas perlas entre el pulgar y el índice, las transformó en hinchados picos. Su lengua trazó un rastro ardiente entre sus pechos y el hueco de su cuello, donde su pulso había comenzado a latir alocadamente y el calor manaba de su enrojecida piel.

Bella cerró los ojos y se agarró a sus hombros, sus muslos temblaban y el líquido se filtraba fuera de su palpitante vagina. El aroma de las velas atormentaba su nariz y se combinaba con la suave música para relajarla, haciendo desaparecer la pequeña tensión que había sentido al entrar en la habitación.

Edward prestó especial atención a cada pulgada de sus pechos, lamiéndolos, mordisqueándolos, los trazó con su lengua, y tiró los pezones con la punta. Cuando levantó sus ojos, vio la expresión de su rostro sonrojado, mitad lujuria y mitad ternura.

—Creo que estamos listos para tu joyería —le dijo—. He estado soñando con vértelos puestos desde que los compré.

Bajó la mirada y lo observó deslizar el círculo de uno de los anillos alrededor de la hinchada protuberancia y cerrarlo. Las cadenas unidas que colgaban de él se sentían frías contra la piel de su pecho que estaba de pronto caliente.

—¿Bien? —preguntó él.

—Sí, bien —sonrió—. Me gusta cómo pellizcan sólo un poco. Lo suficiente como para hacerme saber que están ahí.

—No quiero que estén muy apretadas, así que dímelo si te aprietan demasiado fuerte —Cuando puso el otro en su lugar, dio un paso atrás para admirar su trabajo—. Perfecto.

Abrió uno de los cajones de la elegante cómoda y sacó un triángulo similar al que Senna usaba, solo un poco más largo y lo ató alrededor de las caderas de Bella. Después de acomodarlo a su satisfacción, se echó hacia atrás y la observó, sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa de satisfacción.

—Maravilloso —dijo con voz cargada de deseo—. Simplemente perfecta para tu debut —Metió la mano debajo del triángulo y acarició el resbaladizo montículo—. Lindo y húmedo, cariño. Pero siempre estás mojada para mí ¿verdad? Amo eso de ti, Bella. Tu energía sexual y tu deseo.

—Tú eres el que los alimenta —se burló de él.

Su rostro se puso serio de pronto.

—Sí y no lo olvides —Deslizó un largo dedo en su raja. Salió brillante y mojado. Pasó la crema de sus dedos sobre sus labios, se inclinó y la besó—. Dios, Bella, solo tocarte, solo mirarte... me pone tan duro. Apenas puedo esperar para llevarte abajo y follarte.

—También yo —le dio una sonrisa suave y velada, preguntándose si alguna vez llegaría al punto donde el toque de Edward no la pusiera en llamas—. Otros estarán mirando.

Él asintió.

—Hablamos de eso también. Es importante para ellos ver lo sexualmente sensible que eres. Para saber que las cosas que Stefan les mostrará, que demostrara sobre ti, les dará placer a ellos también. A hombres y mujeres. ¿De acuerdo?

Frotó las manos en la dura pared de músculos pectorales bajo la camisa de algodón.

—Sí. Estoy bien. Solo un poco de pánico escénico, eso es todo.

—Entonces terminemos aquí y bajemos para que puedas superar eso. Te sorprenderás de lo fácil que va a ser —Besó su oreja—. Al principio finge que somos sólo Stefan y yo. Eso lo hará parecer más natural.

Con rápidos movimientos, se despojó de su ropa, la dobló en la silla con la de Bella y le tendió una mano.

—¿No usarás nada? —Sus ojos se abrieron.

—Cariño, en Cayo Satín casi nadie usa ropa. Es una pérdida de tiempo. Vamos. Senna tendrá las bebidas más fantásticas en su bar y apuesto a que podrías necesitar una en este momento.

Edward la condujo por la curva y elegantemente diseñada escalera y a través de las puertas abiertas al fondo del vestíbulo hacia el área de la piscina. Bella intentó no dejar que sus ojos se desorbitaran mientras admiraba la vista. Todos estaban desnudos, o tan cerca como podían estarlo. Rápidamente identificó a los que eran pareja, las mujeres llevaban collares y los hombres no estaban muy lejos, o dándoles placer tanto a su mujer como a ellos mismos. A primera vista, no parecía haber Dominantes femeninas, pero Bella se dio cuenta de que debía haber personas que no estaban a la vista.

Muchas personas, tanto hombres como mujeres, saludaron a Edward. Antiguos conocidos de Nueva York, Bella estaba segura. Sonrió para sus adentros cuando las mujeres la examinaban tan casualmente como podían, preguntándose por la mujer a la que Edward finalmente le había entregado un collar. No sabían que era sólo para aparentar.

¿Y por qué eso la molestaba? Se reprendió mentalmente.

No necesitaba pensamientos como ese hoy.

Un amplio bar se curvaba alrededor de una de las esquinas de la piscina donde dos bronceados hombres en pantalones cortos preparaban bebidas tan rápido como podían. A la derecha de Bella un dios bronceado estaba tendido sobre un largo sillón acolchado, su sumisa estaba a horcajadas de lo que debía ser una enorme polla por la forma en que seguía intentando ajustarse a ella. Su cabello negro se ondeaba y balanceaba al movimiento de su cuerpo.

En una tumbona junto a ella yacía una pequeña pelirroja con pechos tan redondos y perfectos que Bella inmediatamente quiso cubrirse los suyos. Sus muñecas estaban sujetas a sus muslos y sus tobillos esposados a las patas de las sillas. El hombre arrodillado a su lado trabajaba un pequeño vibrador en su coño, deslizándolo arriba y abajo, sus ojos fijos en ella para ver cada matiz, cada cambio. Debió haberle dado órdenes porque ella se mantenía perfectamente quieta, a pesar del tremendo esfuerzo que obviamente hacía.

Frente a ellos, observando con avidez a la pelirroja, un hombre de pelo oscuro yacía con una morena de mirada cálida cruzada sobre él, sus piernas mantenían las de ella quietas, mientras otro hombre que solo podía ser su gemelo separaba los globos de su culo e insertaba lentamente un tapón anal. Ella hacía pequeños ruidos entrecortados e intentaba encorvarse contra el tapón, pero el hombre bajo ella la mantenía en su lugar.

Al otro lado de la piscina, otras siete personas estaban envueltas en distintas actividades sexuales y dos más nadaban ociosamente. La misma música suave sonaba sobre el área y más allá de ellos, el océano lamía la orilla en un movimiento rítmico.

Bella vio que Edward la observaba cuidadosamente, midiendo su reacción. Pero lo que estaba viendo, en lugar de repelerla, la excitaba. Sintió la humedad goteando por la cara interna de sus muslos y notó la sonrisa cómplice de Edward al captar la esencia de su excitación.

Stefan, el único además de los camareros que usaba pantalones cortos, estaba sentado en una mesa de patio con una bebida en la mano y Senna en su regazo.

—Únete a nosotros para una bebida —saludó a Edward y a Bella.

Cuando llevaron sillas a la mesa, uno de los camareros tomó su orden. Bella tomó un saludable sorbo de su bebida, dejando que el alcohol la calmara aún más.

Senna sonrió y se estiró para tocar los anillos en los pezones de Bella, dejando que las cadenas fluyeran por sus dedos. Uno de los invitados inclinados sobre la barra se movió para pararse al lado de ellos.

—Magnífico —comentó él, dejando que sus propios dedos jugaran con los anillos—. Pero Edward siempre tiene el mejor gusto. Y qué pechos más hermosos.

Edward acunó uno en sus palmas.

—Y es un placer tocarlos.

Bella no pudo evitar la admiración en los ojos del hombre.

—Y ahora, Edward —dijo la mujer—. Veamos si es digna de ser la atracción estrella de esta noche.

La respiración de Bella se atascó cuando Edward asintió, tomó sus muslos y los levantó para apoyarlos en los brazos de la silla. Su coño entero estaba completamente expuesto. Sintió el calor trepando por su cuerpo, pero se forzó a mantenerse quieta bajo el escrutinio de Senna. Edward la había entrenado y quería que estuviera orgulloso de ella. Esta era gente con la que había compartido una buena parte de él. Todos sentían curiosidad por la mujer con quien vivía y que sería la principal atracción.

—Obviamente está excitada —sonrió Senna—. Su piel brilla.

—Y yo diría que es muy sensible —añadió el invitado masculino.

Senna miró a Edward.

—¿Nos mostrarás cuánto, Edward? ¿Nos lo enseñarás?

Bella se sintió tensarse, pero las manos de Edward en su cadera la calmó, sus pulgares acariciaron la piel en el pliegue de su muslo.

—Por supuesto. Pero solo algo breve. No queremos arruinar la presentación de Stefan de esta noche —Se inclinó para besar la nuca de Bella y susurró—. Solo apóyate en mí y escucha el agua y la música.

Hizo lo que le pedía e inmediatamente se sintió relajada. Manos familiares se cerraron en sus tobillos. Stefan. Sus rodillas estaban dobladas y suaves tejidos ataron sus pies a los brazos de la silla. El brazo de Edward la rodeó para presionarla cerca de él y luego sintió sus dedos en los labios, acariciándolos, abriéndola para la vista de todos.

La música la arrulló, el sol la calentó y el alcohol la calmó. Se recostó abierta, con los hábiles dedos de Edward tocándola y jugando con ella. Con un toque suave, movió la piel que cubría su clítoris y comenzó a frotar la protuberancia que rápidamente crecía. Bella comenzó a estremecerse y se mordió el labio. No quería correrse tan rápido y avergonzar a Edward, pero su toque siempre la excitaba hasta el rojo vivo. Y estar abierta y expuesta así, solo incrementaba su excitación, algo que rápidamente había aprendido desde que Stefan comenzó a ser parte de sus vidas.

—Me gusta lo mojada que se pone —dijo la voz de Senna—. Nuestros invitados disfrutarán al observarla esta noche.

Edward deslizó dos dedos en sus profundidades para lubricarlos, y luego comenzó suaves toques sobres sus labios exteriores y su abertura que aún, después de todo este tiempo, estaba muy apretada y acogedora. Bella sintió el primer temblor en su matriz y el pulso en su vientre se aceleró. Apretó los puños para mantener la sensación a raya.

—Oh, sí —continuó Senna—. Lo hará muy bien. Y tanta disciplina. Creo que deberías premiarla dejando que se corra ahora, Edward. Después de todo, esta noche no será recompensada con tanta facilidad.

Bella sintió las manos de Stefan separando sus labios tanto como pudo mientras Edward masajeaba su adolorido clítoris y metía dos dedos dentro de su coño hambriento. Marcó el familiar ritmo doble, sosteniéndola fuerte contra él y en segundos sintió las olas romper sobre ella como el agua en la orilla, estrellándose contra ella, haciéndola temblar desde la cabeza a los pies. Dos pares de manos la mantuvieron en su lugar, así que no tuvo más opción que permanecer ahí con su vagina pulsando, líquido fluyendo de ella y su cuerpo temblando. Y mientras tanto Edward mantuvo su ritmo, hasta que el último espasmo había cesado.

Unas manos quitaron las tiras que ataban sus tobillos a la silla y Edward bajó sus piernas entre las de él. Sus sabias manos masajearon los músculos de sus muslos.

Stefan le puso una bebida en la mano.

—Bien, mi preciosa —le guiñó un ojo—. Apenas puedo esperar a esta noche.

—Creo que le daremos de comer primero —Senna tenía una mirada divertida en su rostro—. No quieres que se desmaye de hambre, después de todo —Se volvió hacia Bella—. Y luego, querida, Senna te dará su masaje especial para prepararte para tu sesión.

Bella intentó no pensar en lo que eso significaba mientras tomaba lo último de su bebida.


	4. Capitulo 3

Disclaimer: NADA ME PERTENECE. Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer y el nombre de la serie lo diré al final.

CAPITULO 3

La tarde transcurrió rápido para Bella. Los sirvientes de Senna prepararon un abundante buffet junto a la piscina y frecuentemente las personas se servían platos gourmet. El hombre alto y la rubia, presentados por Senna como Colin y Danielle, se acercaron a la piscina. Después de dar dos o tres vueltas, Colin alzó a Danielle de forma que sus nalgas descansaron sobre los azulejos lisos, levantó sus piernas a la altura de sus hombros y procedió a cubrir su monte con su boca. Una alta y esbelta morena que usaba un collar y una correa, fue llevada hacia la pareja por su Amo. Él le indicó que debía sentarse, cruzar las piernas y apoyar el hombro de Danielle.

El Dom luego procedió a jugar con los pechos de Danielle y sus pezones mientras Colin le comía el coño exhaustivamente. Cuando el orgasmo de la mujer comenzó a tomarla, el Dom pellizcó sus pezones, con fuerza.

En una esquina de la piscina, una mujer sin collar estaba sobre sus manos y rodillas en una tumbona. Había dos hombres de pie a cada lado de ella. Uno le daba nalgadas mientras el otro la follaba con un consolador. Un tercero se arrodillaba frente a ella, su impresionante polla se deslizaba dentro y fuera de su boca. La cara de la mujer estaba sonrojada de placer, sus ojos cargados de deseo.

Alguien había colocado mullidos cojines en una de las mesas de patio rectangulares, y una morena con una figura de reloj de arena, a la que Senna había identificado como Liane, yacía con sus muñecas y tobillos atados a las esquinas.

Su Dom había unido una correa al anillo de su collar, luego había enrollado la correa de cuero alrededor de la silla detrás de ella, de tal forma que su cabeza quedaba inclinada hacia atrás. Cinco hombres estaban de pie alrededor de la mesa apretando rebanadas de naranja y limón en el cuerpo de la mujer y luego lamían el jugo de su piel. Su Dom estaba ocupado insertando cubitos de piña en su coño, uno a la vez, y luego los succionaba de vuelta hacia afuera.

Bella podía decir que la mujer estaba cerca del orgasmo, pero teniendo en cuenta las instrucciones de su Maestro, hacía su mejor esfuerzo para controlarse y esperar a su orden.

Detrás de ella podía oír la conversación en voz baja de tres sumisas disponibles y dos Doms, las mujeres preguntaban qué podían hacer para complacer a los Maestros y ser suyas, al menos por el fin de semana.

Senna parecía estar en todas partes, asegurándose de que sus invitados estuvieran bien atendidos y supervisando la reposición de alimentos y bebidas. A pesar de que no participaban en ninguna de las actividades que los otros jugaban, Stefan estaba constantemente a su lado.

Por su parte, Bella y Edward comían, nadaban y observaban a la gente reunida. Follaron solo una vez, intentando guardar la energía sexual y excitación de Bella para más tarde. Estaban abrazados tumbados sobre una silla larga, la polla semi dura de Edward anidada en la raja de su culo cuando Senna los encontró.

—Veo que os estáis relajando —comentó con su musical voz.

Edward se rió entre dientes.

—Solo tú llamarías a este fin de semana relajante, Senna.

—Tengo que secuestrar a tu amada dama ahora. Es hora de prepararla para la tarde —Extendió una mano para ayudar a Bella a levantarse—. ¿Está lista, señorita Swan?

Bella sintió la oscura línea de anticipación comenzar a estirarse bajo en su vientre.

—Por favor llámame Bella.

—Muy bien, Bella —Senna le guiñó un ojo a Edward—. Cuando la vuelvas a ver será una visión, una muy excitante de ver.

La habitación no tenía ventanas y las paredes estaban cubiertas con cortinas de seda. Había un sofá de terciopelo púrpura ubicado contra una pared junto a una pequeña mesa. El único otro mueble en la habitación era una mesa larga parecida a las que usaban los salones de masaje. Había otra mesa cerca de ésta, cubierta con una variedad de aceites, cremas y una caja de madera tallada.

Senna guió a Bella por la habitación hacia un baño tan grande como el que ella y Edward compartían, donde dos hombres jóvenes, vestidos con taparrabos, la esperaban.

—Este es Demetri —Senna agitó la mano hacia uno de los hombres—. Y él es Sam. Están entrenados para servir a mis invitados. Te bañarán primero —explicó.

—¿Bañarme? —Bella miró a Senna. ¿Dos hombres la bañarían? — ¿Por qué no puedo hacerlo yo misma?

Senna pasó unas uñas pintadas de rojo suavemente por la mejilla de Bella, luego le dio unas palmaditas.

—Ellos tienen jabones especiales que usan con mi propia mezcla de esencias. Y lograrán llegar a lugares que son difíciles para ti. Te aseguro que son muy gentiles —Le quitó a Bella el triángulo de ropa y los anillos de pezones—. Se los devolveré a Edward. No te preocupes —rió—. Estoy segura de que tiene más planes para ellos.

Con el afloje de los anillos, la sangre corrió a los pezones de Bella provocando afiladas punzadas de placer-dolor.

—Tienes hermosos pezones, Bella. Veo que Edward sabe justo como hacerlos cobrar vida adecuadamente. El dolor lo incrementa todo ¿no crees?

Bella asintió, y siguió a Demetri y a Sam hacia la gigantesca ducha.

El agua empañaba más de lo que caía, flotando de pequeñas cabezas incrustadas en las paredes de la ducha. Sin decir palabra, sus dos asistentes se pusieron a trabajar, restregando fragante jabón espumado por cada centímetro de ella. Cada uno tomó un pecho, enjabonando los globos de arriba abajo, prestando cuidadosa atención a los pezones. Su espalda recibió la misma atención que su parte delantera pero cuando Sam enjabonó la parte posterior de sus piernas hasta la unión de sus muslos, tomaron sus manos y la inclinaron contra la pared de la ducha. Era una nueva sensación, ser tocada íntimamente por hombres que no conocía, y para su sorpresa, a Bella no le pareció desagradable.

Demetri tomó una botella de algo con olor a mandarina y mientras Sam separaba las nalgas de Bella, Demetri procedió a enjabonar toda el área, deslizando primero uno y luego dos largos dedos en su recto, esparciendo el jabón. Luego limpió el área entre su ano y vagina, enjugando varias veces. Finalmente, los dos hombres la tenían parada con una pierna elevada, su pie apoyado en el asiento de la ducha en la esquina, y procedieron a limpiar y enjuagar cada área de su sexo, su vagina, labios internos y externos, incluso recogieron la capucha que cubría su clítoris y lavaron esa área.

Bella sintió que sus nervios se dispararon y un pequeño pulso latió en su coño. Forzosamente se tenía que recordar que este era un ritual de baño, nada más, incluso mientras su cuerpo respondía al toque de extraños. ¿Cómo, se preguntó, se sentiría tener a hombres tan jóvenes (apenas pasados los dieciocho) explorando aún más? Si estuvieran ahí para darle placer, en lugar de limpiarla... Para cuando hubieron terminado, estaba temblando por la estimulación de esas jóvenes manos masculinas y preguntándose si podría caminar hasta la otra habitación.

Demetri y Sam la secaron con cuidado y la devolvieron a Senna, que estaba sentada en el sillón de terciopelo, bebiendo una copa de vino. Levantó una copa de la mesa a su lado y se la entregó a Bella.

—Un Riesling1 que me gusta particularmente. Creo que lo disfrutarás.

Bella la aceptó con gratitud, vaciando casi toda la copa antes de seguir la instrucción de Senna de tumbarse boca abajo sobre la mesa. Las velas aromáticas llenaron el aire con un toque de canela y la misma música suave flotó de nuevo desde los altavoces ocultos. Todo diseñado para la máxima relajación.

—Por favor, recuéstate sobre la mesa —Senna hizo un gesto con la mano, con gracia—. Sam, bajo mi supervisión, te aplicará ciertos aceites que ayudarán a poner tu piel más sensible, así, donde quiera que seas tocada responderás con más fuerza.

Volviendo la cabeza, Bella observó a Sam abrir una de las botellas y verter aceite en sus manos. Entonces sintió las manos del joven sobre ella, esparciendo el cálido líquido. El calor se filtró en su sistema. Sam lo frotó en sus hombros y brazos, tomándose su tiempo en cada área. Cada vez que aplicaba más aceite, la calidez se intensificaba, pero no era una sensación desagradable en absoluto.

Bella estaba tan relajada que casi no notó cuando los dedos de Sam se deslizaron entre sus nalgas y la punta de un dedo comenzó a masajear el fruncido ano. Se tensó automáticamente, pero Sam mantuvo el dedo en su lugar.

—Debemos aplicar este aceite dentro y fuera, pequeña —la voz de Senna era lenta y suave—. Lo agradecerás, créeme. Te hará sentir exquisitamente al borde.

Sam continuó bombeando el recto de Bella con un ritmo firme hasta que pudo sentir el calor en cada uno de sus tejidos internos. No podía creer cuánto placer le estaba dando y se preguntó de nuevo cómo sería si esto no fuera una simple preparación para las actividades de la noche.

Escuchó un click y giró los ojos para ver a Senna abrir la caja tallada para sacar algo. La mujer sostuvo su mano en alto para que Bella pudiera ver la dorada vara que sostenía. Una vara dorada para su recto.

—Stefan me ha asegurado que esto no te causará dolor. Lo ha usado en ti antes, cuando los tres habéis jugado.

Bella asintió, aunque estaba tan relajada que el movimiento requirió un esfuerzo.

—Es cierto. Puedo tomarlo.

—Bien, porque debemos mantener ese maravilloso canal oscuro aflojado —Dicho esto, le entregó la vara a Sam que la presionó contra en ano de Bella con el aceite lubricando su camino. Con poca resistencia, la vara se deslizó completamente—. La que usará Stefan más tarde es un poco más larga con un motor más poderoso, así que tendrás que ajustarte a esta ahora.

Sam presionó la base de la vara y entonces una baja vibración atravesó el cuerpo de Bella. Forzó su mente para evitar que las sensaciones que provocaba se apoderaran de su cuerpo. Sabía que tenía una larga noche por delante y sus orgasmos serían sólo ante la orden de Stefan.

Senna la ayudó a darse vuelta y le sonrió.

—Ahora Demetri aplicará el aceite en cada centímetro de la parte delantera de tu cuerpo, con especial atención en tus pezones.

Cuando hubo terminado con ellos, Bella sentía como si fueran ardientes puntos de fuego. El vibrador zumbaba afanosamente, manteniendo a Bella en un constante límite, mientras Demetri continuaba esparciendo el aceite en sus piernas, muslos y estómago. Cuando masajeó sus muslos internos, Bella los abrió complacientemente.

—Eres una muy buena chica —le dijo Senna con esa cálida y agradable voz—. Voy a dejar que tengas un pequeño alivio, así te controlarás mejor cuando las demostraciones comiencen —una risa musical escapó de sus labios—. Stefan lo llama mi pequeño tranquilizador. Estos jóvenes son muy buenos en eso y lo hacen frecuentemente para las mujeres que vienen aquí y que no desean llegar al clímax tan pronto por la noche.

Bella estaba tan desconectada de todo, excepto de su cuerpo, que solo pudo asentir.

Sintió las manos de Demetri frotar el aceite en sus labios, en la tierna piel entre su vagina y su ano y alrededor de toda su abertura. Cuando comenzó a masajeárselo en el clítoris, pensó que saltaría de la mesa. El calor del aceite y la ternura de sus manos, tenían un efecto diabólico.

—Debes permanecer quieta, querida —la voz de Senna era suave y relajante—. Puedo decir que el vibrador está haciendo su trabajo. Pero no queremos que estés muy excitada y muy cerca del borde antes de que Stefan pueda llevar a cabo completamente sus demostraciones. Quédate quieta y deja que Demetri alivie tu necesidad. Otros me han dicho que su toque es relajante.

Bella apretó los puños y reunió cada gramo de su fuerza para luchar contra el orgasmo, de la forma en que Edward le había enseñado. Los dedos de Demetri esparcieron el aceite por todo el exterior de su vagina, y luego comenzó a bombearlos dentro y fuera, mientras un pulgar hacía pequeños movimientos adelante y atrás sobre su clítoris.

Sintió el orgasmo crecer bajo en su vientre, suave, no como los que la hacían gritar con Edward y Stefan. Se deslizó sobre su piel y a través de sus músculos, su vagina se apretó contra los dedos de Demetri, sus caderas incapaces de moverse con Sam manteniéndola en su lugar.

Y entonces se acabó. Desapareció. Le recordó a Bella pequeñas olas espumosas rodando sobre la playa, el aire aún cargado con la tormenta que sabes está detrás de ellas.

—Muy bien —Senna tocó la mejilla de Bella con sus dedos—. Puedo ver que es un placer tocarte, Bella. Edward es un hombre con mucha, mucha suerte.

Ayudó a Bella a sentarse. Los pocos minutos siguientes los pasó cepillando el lujurioso pelo de Bella, aplicando una mínima cantidad de maquillaje, y ayudándola a levantarse de la mesa.

—Vamos ahora. Estamos listos para comenzar.

Bella se dio cuenta de que ahora estaba en el área de una de las dos habitaciones que había vislumbrado al llegar, pero esta sección estaba completamente cubierta por una cortina. Senna le indicó que tomara su lugar en una plataforma circular con esposas, que ajustó en los tobillos de Bella. Al pulsar un interruptor, una barra con esposas similares descendió para sus muñecas. Una vez acomodadas, Senna tocó el interruptor de nuevo, llevando la barra lo suficientemente alto para que Bella se balanceara sobre sus pies, totalmente extendida.

—Comenzamos ahora —dijo, presionó otro botón y las cortinas desaparecieron.

Bella miró la habitación y notó que estaba a un nivel de la audiencia más alto de lo que había pensado. La gente estaba dispuesta alrededor de la habitación, algunos de ellos simplemente sentados y bebiendo, otros envueltos en actividades que solo sacaban su mente parcialmente de lo que estaban por ver. La chica de la mesa de frutas llevaba de nuevo su correa, arrodillada a un lado de su Maestro donde podía jugar con sus pezones y ella podía acariciar su polla.

Algunas parejas estaban sentadas juntas, el pene del hombre bien acomodado en el coño de la mujer, sus piernas bien abiertas de forma que otros pudieran compartir su placer de exponerla. Dos de las chicas que llegaron sin collares, aparentemente habían encontrado sus Maestros (aunque fuera solo por el fin de semana). Una de ellas yacía sobre su estómago, mirando el escenario, la correa de su collar envuelta alrededor de la mano del Maestro mientras él lentamente hundía su polla en su culo.

La música sonaba también aquí, pero a un volumen mucho más bajo, su melodía insistente se envolvía a su alrededor como un manto de terciopelo. Las velas parpadeaban en todas partes, las llamas bailaban como ociosas bailarinas desde los ventiladores que colgaban del techo en un ritmo lento. La misma esencia a canela que Senna había usado flotaba en su nariz. Sus sentidos se contrajeron y expandieron.

Bella parpadeó. Apenas podía absorberlo todo. Necesitaba concentrarse en ella misma, no en la multitud. Edward le daría mucho tiempo para mirar cuando hubieran terminado si eso era lo que ella quería. ¿Y si le decía a Edward que quería que él observara a uno de los jóvenes follarla con los dedos?

¡Detente! ¡Pon atención!

Stefan llegó y se paró en la plataforma frente a ella y pasó las manos por su cuerpo.

—Bien —susurró—. Senna hizo un buen trabajo. —Puso su boca cerca de su oído—. ¿Te dio su tranquilizante especial?

Bella rió, pero no pudo detener el rubor. Aparentemente Senna tenía razón. Él estaba familiarizado con su rutina para cruzar el borde de la excitación instantánea creada por la anticipación. Asintió.

—Bien.

—¿Dónde está Edward? —susurró.

Él indicó con los ojos hacia un lado, y allí estaba Edward, sentado en gloriosa desnudez justo a un lado de la plataforma. Le guiñó un ojo y murmuró.

—Estás estupenda.

—¿Mejor ahora? —preguntó Stefan—. Voy a vendarte los ojos para que tus otros sentidos aumenten y tu cuerpo sea más receptivo. Y como ya lo hablamos, todo lo que tienes que hacer, en cualquier momento que te sientas demasiado desorientada o necesites que me detenga, es decir el nombre de Edward. Él estará justo a tu lado. ¿Está bien eso?

Bella asintió.

Stefan colocó algo de seda doblado contra sus ojos y lo amarró detrás de su cabeza. Inmediatamente, todo a su alrededor se desvaneció. El olor a canela se agudizó, la música aumentó y cada poro de su cuerpo, cada centímetro de su piel, cobró vida como si una llama se hubiera deslizado por ella. Los aceites de Senna, pensó, incluso mientras sentía el primer goteo de jugo caer de su vagina. Suspiró y se rindió a solo sentir.

—Aquí vamos, preciosa —Stefan le pasó la mano una vez más desde la nuca hasta sus nalgas. Luego sintió que se giraba hacia la multitud—. Todos habéis tenido la oportunidad de examinar los nuevos juguetes que he traído y de escoger los que queríais que se mostraran —Tomó un vibrador triple—. Muchos de vosotros parecíais fascinados con éste porque es muy diferente a lo que estáis acostumbrados, así que comenzaremos con él.

Bella respiró hondo y soltó el aire lentamente.

Relájate. Es Stefan. Y Edward está cerca.

Movió la plataforma lo necesario, de manera que Bella estaba ahora de espaldas al público.

—Bella tiene un culo muy sensible —su mano se deslizó por los globos bien aceitados de su culo, y luego avanzó por su hendidura. La punta de un dedo rozó la pequeña roseta.

Bella tembló de gusto. Senna tenía razón. Los aceites ponían cada pulgada de su piel hipersensible al tacto, estallando en llamas ante el mero susurro de una caricia.

—¿Veis cómo reacciona frente a la más suave de las caricias? Su receptividad es lo que la hace una buena modelo para demostrar los juguetes que todos queréis ver. Senna ha estado estimulándola con una vara que me gusta porque puede vibrar infinitamente y aun así, no llevar a la mujer al orgasmo —La deslizó hacia afuera, la dejó caer en una caja y tomó el vibrador triple de nuevo—. Pero la parte anal de este vibrador, en comparación con las otras extensiones, produce un orgasmo increíblemente poderoso.

Sus manos separaron lentamente las mejillas del culo de Bella y sintió algo frío cuando aplicó su lubricante especial. Su oscura vaina comenzó a apretarse en respuesta mientras sus dedos aplicaban el gel en sus tejidos internos. Entonces, apoyó la parte anal del juguete contra su culo y comenzó a presionarlo dentro. Senna le había dicho la verdad. Este era mucho más grande y mucho más largo. Sin la vara que la aflojara quizás no hubiera sido capaz de tomarlo. Pero Stefan lo insertó pausadamente en su recto sin ningún problema y cada pulso en su cuerpo despertó y comenzó a latir. Cuando por fin estuvo completamente acomodado, sintió una extraña plenitud, más que con cualquiera de los otros consoladores que ella, Edward y Stefan habían usado. La excitaba más allá de lo que creía posible.

—Buena chica —susurró Stefan, acariciando su culo de nuevo—. La audiencia está impresionada por tu capacidad de tomar esto por completo. Eres un verdadero tesoro, Bella. Mejor asegúrate de que Edward te aprecia lo suficiente o alguien más te podría arrebatar.

Se rió ante la idea, pero todo el humor huyó cuando su cuerpo comenzó a demandar más estimulación. Se alegró de que Senna hubiera dispuesto administrarle su "tranquilizador", o seguramente se habría avergonzado a sí misma y a Stefan corriéndose en ese momento.

Stefan la volteó para que quedara de frente al grupo, tocando entre sus piernas para tirar el resto de su exclusivo juguete hacia adelante. Insertó el otro consolador unido a él, por completo en su coño y terminó sujetando la extensión a su clítoris.

—Quiero que se aprecien los beneficios de esto —le murmuró—. Así que te ordeno que no te retengas. Quiero que vean lo intenso que será tu orgasmo bajo múltiples estimulaciones. Prepárate, cariño. Este es diez veces más poderoso que el que hemos estado usando los tres.

Bella cerró los ojos detrás de la venda, sintiendo que Edward la observaba, su presencia la centraba.

Stefan metió la mano en la hendidura de su culo y presionó la base del vibrador para encenderlo. De pronto, un zumbido tan poderoso que lo sintió desde los pies a la cabeza, se disparó por su cuerpo. Quería encorvarse, pero la posición no lo permitía.

Stefan la observó, midiendo su respuesta antes de presionar el botón para encender el de su vagina. Este, además de vibrar, rotaba, así mientras latía en cadencia con el de su culo, daba más y más vueltas en su canal que rápidamente se calentaba. Sintió que Stefan la tocaba de nuevo, esta vez en su clítoris. Pero en vez de vibrar como el que siempre usaban, la pequeña extensión se movía arriba y abajo, golpeando su ardiente protuberancia como si fueran pequeños dedos los que trabajaban sobre ella.

Las tres sensaciones diferentes convirtieron su cuerpo en una caldera de necesidad, cada nervio respondía, la electricidad alcanzaba hasta sus recovecos más profundos. Tembló y se estremeció, incapaz de hacer mucho en la posición en la que estaba. Apenas podía mantener el equilibrio.

Ohdiosmíoohdiosmíoohdiosmío.

Ya podía sentirse subiendo a la cima, el espiral de necesidad de su vientre se desenrollaba a una velocidad inesperada. Apenas oyó a Stefan hablando al atento público.

—También se pueden ajustar los movimientos de cada unidad de tal forma que sus velocidades sean independientes y pueden aumentar o disminuir a voluntad —Sostuvo en alto un pequeño control remoto para que todos pudieran verlo. Presionó botones en él y en un instante, Bella sintió como si le hubieron metido la cabeza en una montaña rusa en el espacio. El consolador en su culo aumentó la velocidad, el de su vagina disminuyó y las diminutas garras en su clítoris comenzaron a moverse a un ritmo impredecible.

Y se perdió. Los temblores se alzaron por su cuerpo, agarrando cada parte de su ser y su coño comenzó sus espasmódicas contracciones, tan intensas que estuvo segura que rompería el consolador. Observándola cuidadosamente, Stefan cambió las velocidades e intensidades, arriba y abajo, adelante y atrás, mientras Bella se sacudía de puntillas y el orgasmo la tomaba como una tormenta. Los jugos corrían por sus muslos y sus caderas comenzaron a estremecerse. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás, las venas de su cuello aparecieron rígidas y definidas. Y siguió y siguió, hasta que creyó que no le quedaba nada. Entonces Stefan presionaría sus pequeños botones de nuevo y todo comenzaría otra vez.

Cuando él vio que sus ojos se ponían vidriosos, bajó la velocidad lentamente, finalmente lo apagó y le quitó el juguete de su cuerpo. Le tomó varios segundos para que sus latidos disminuyeran y sus pulmones se llenaran de aire nuevamente.

Stefan presionó el botón que bajaba la barra a la que sus muñecas estaban esposadas, hasta que sus pies se apoyaron en el suelo de nuevo. Sus piernas estaban tambaleantes, pero Stefan la sujetó con sus brazos, sosteniéndola contra su cuerpo. Sostuvo un vaso de agua contra sus labios y la abrazó mientras bebía. Luego empapó su cara con una toalla húmeda.

Un sonido llenó sus oídos y se dio cuenta que la gente estaba aplaudiendo. ¡Aplaudiendo! No sabía si avergonzarse o reírse.

Stefan la besó en la mejilla.

—¿Estás bien? —Le hizo una seña a alguien al lado—. Traerán un banco para ti para que descanses mientras describo nuestro látigo especial. Edward va a ayudar con este, igual como lo hacemos en casa. ¿Estás bien?

—Sí. Estoy bien —le dio una sonrisa temblorosa. El orgasmo había sido mucho más fuerte de lo esperado.

—Les diré como funciona, la estimulación que provee y justo como en casa, Edward usará el flogger primero, para calentar ese increíble culo tuyo. Entonces avanzaremos al siguiente paso.

Bella se mojó los labios con la lengua y asintió.

—¿Puedo tomar otra copa primero?

—Puedes tener lo que quieras, cariño —Chasqueó los dedos y alguien puso una copa de vino en su mano. Bajó la barra de nuevo y ayudó a Bella a sentarse sobre el banco acolchado, luego sostuvo el vino para ella—. ¿Preparada?

—Sí. Mucho mejor. Gracias —Y lo estaba. El vino y saber que Edward la sostendría para esto la tranquilizó.

—Muy bien. Voy a bajar la barra por completo porque debes estar sobre tus manos y rodillas para esto ¿Lista?

Bella le sonrió.

—Adelante.

Stefan rió.

—¿Quién hubiera pensado que la dulce Bella Swan resultaría ser la mujer más sexy del mundo? Muy bien, aquí viene Edward.

¡Yo no!

Recordó la primera vez que Stefan llevó el delgado látigo al apartamento. Había estado temerosa de que produjera más dolor del que pudiera manejar y la asombró que la pequeña punta que chasqueaba contra su ano en realidad enviara rayos de placer por su cuerpo. Tres o cuatros golpes del látigo y había estado literalmente temblando con necesidad, su coño goteando y agarrándose al vacío, rogando por ser llenado. Entre el látigo y el aceite especial que Stefan usaba, para cuando llegó al clímax, pensó que seguramente se rompería en pedazos.

Las manos de Stefan eran gentiles mientras la movían, acomodándola de forma que se arrodilló de espaldas a la audiencia. Las esposas de sus tobillos fueron alejadas un tramo para separar sus piernas tanto como fuera posible. Escuchó a Edward subir a la plataforma a su lado y en un momento posó un suave beso en cada una de sus nalgas.

—¿Lista para empezar, dulzura? —Arrastró las correas de gamuza de su flogger favorito sobre su piel.

Asintió.

—Lo estás haciendo muy bien, Bella. Y cada hombre en esta habitación está deseando que fueras suya —besó el borde de su oreja—. Pero no lo eres. Eres mía. Recuérdalo.

Se enderezó y Bella sintió el primer azote del flogger en su culo. Edward era muy, muy bueno en esto, sabiendo exactamente cómo provocar la cantidad adecuada de dolor para disfrutar al máximo. Sintió el calor viajando desde su culo al interior de sus muslos y coño. Pronto comenzó a alternar de mejilla a mejilla y luego a su coño, con un ritmo irregular que hacía que no pudiera anticipar cuando caería el próximo golpe. Con cada chasquido del cuero, el calor aumentaba al igual que su excitación. Los jugos vaginales caían de ella y recubrían sus muslos, su esencia era tan fuerte que la rodeaba.

Entonces el flogger se detuvo y la mano de Edward acarició su piel hormigueante mientras Stefan explicaba sobre el delgado látigo que finalmente estaba poniendo a la venta. Era muy largo, casi la longitud de un látigo de ganado, pero no más grueso que un trozo de cuerda y en el extremo era aún más delgado. Lo había llevado al departamento con él un fin de semana y mostrado a Bella el enorme placer que podía crear. Su estómago se contrajo ante el recuerdo del oscuro placer que le dio.

Cuando sintió algo caliente en la apretada abertura de su ano, supo que Edward estaba aplicando el aceite especial. Al instante el calor atravesó cada parte de su cuerpo por debajo de la cintura. Su coño comenzó a contraerse e incluso las paredes de su recto temblaron. Luego Edward separó las mejillas de su culo tanto como pudo y en un momento sintió el primer golpe de la fusta en su ano. Se sacudió, no de dolor sino de placer. Edward la sujetó con sus manos.

Una sensual neblina descendió sobre ella. Vagamente podía oír a Stefan hablando al esgrimir el látigo, pero en lo único que podía centrarse era en los pequeños ardores, uno tras otro, en el agujero de su culo que rogaba por algo que lo llenara.

Edward movió una mano hacia su coño chorreante, sus delgados dedos sacaron la crema que corría de ella y la esparció alrededor de sus labios.

—No te corras aún —susurró.

Asintió con la cabeza en afirmación y apretó los dientes, enfocándose en contener los espasmos que amenazaban con dispararse por ella. No tenía idea de cuántas veces Stefan administró el látigo hasta que finalmente Edward soltó sus nalgas, besó su mejilla y susurró: —Eres una chica muy buena. Estoy muy orgulloso de ti.

—Olvidé lo que sigue —contestó en un susurro, con una voz cargada de tensión no aliviada.

—Vamos a mostrar los diversos usos del nuevo banco de azotes que Stefan diseñó. Igual al que nos dio. E igual a como lo hacemos en casa. Entonces estaremos listos por la noche. ¿Todavía estás bien, dulzura?

Bella se apoyó contra Edward.

—Sí. Creo. Supongo. —Cerró los ojos por un momento, y los abrió de nuevo—. Muy bien. Estoy lista.

1 Nombre de una variedad o casta de uva blanca originaria de la región del Rhin, en Alemania.


	5. Capitulo 4

Disclaimer: NADA ME PERTENECE. Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer y el nombre de la serie lo diré al final.

CAPITULO 4

Bella yacía en el banco de azotes que había visto al llegar, un dispositivo de lujo hecho de ciprés y cubierto de terciopelo acolchado. Sus pechos colgaban a través de los agujeros provistos para ellos y unas suaves almohadas fueron puestas bajo su estómago para elevar sus caderas. Las voces murmuraban despacio alrededor de ella y detrás de las conversaciones, sonaba la misma música suave desde que llegó. Stefan cerró las esposas de sus muñecas y tobillos, un cuero blando forrado con tela suave, y los comprobó por seguridad.

De nuevo, escuchó a Stefan explicar al grupo lo que habían estado haciendo y mostrarles como ajustaba el banco para mayor eficiencia. Estaba tan excitada que seguramente en el minuto que él o Edward la tocaran ardería en llamas, pero no podía dejarse llevar. Sabía cuán importante era para esta gente reconocer su aceptación de Edward como su Maestro, incluso si hasta ahora era algo informal entre ellos. Lo haría enorgullecerse de ella sin importar cuánto le costara.

Edward la estaba acariciando suavemente con sus dedos, los hombros, espalda, la base de su columna, la hendidura de sus nalgas. Toques suaves y tranquilizadores que la ayudaban a manejar la tensión.

Sin aviso, sintió el flogger en su culo y supo que la demostración había comenzado. Stefan lo esgrimía distinto de Edward. Más errático, desigual, la tentaba con el beso del flogger y luego se lo negaba. Después de cada cuatro o cinco golpes, se detenía y pasaba los dedos por su raja, comprobando la humedad. Su piel aún no se enfriaba de los golpes anteriores. Ahora cada azote de la gamuza contra su cuerpo solo aumentaba su excitación y necesidad.

Intentó levantarse contra los azotes, pero de nuevo su posición la restringía demasiado.

—Ahora, dulzura —dijo Edward en su oído, besando la piel de detrás.

Se tensó, sabiendo lo que venía. Edward se movió a los pies del banco, tocó entre sus piernas para presionar un botón que sostenía un pequeño estimulador de clítoris. Asegurándose de que se ajustara en el lugar correcto. Entonces sintió sus dedos abrirla y su gruesa polla se deslizó en su coño caliente. Sus caderas se movieron una, dos veces, luego fue el turno de Stefan de hacer su parte.

Una gruesa vara se deslizó en su recto, estirándola, llenándola ahora en ambos canales. Tan pronto como lo encendió, Edward hizo lo mismo con el vibrador en su clítoris y comenzó a moverse dentro y fuera de su apretada raja vaginal.

Fue asaltada por todos los frentes, sus sentidos estaban tan estimulados que su cuerpo gritó. Mientras Edward le follaba el coño con su polla, Stefan follaba su culo con la vara y el vibrador en su clítoris la llevaba más y más alto. Apretó los puños y tiró de sus esposas, intentando controlar su necesidad de alivio. Una y otra vez la bombearon, en un ritmo que habían practicado tantas veces, las manos de Edward en sus muslos de nuevo afirmándola, anclándose a ella.

—Déjala correrse esta vez —gritó alguien.

Una pausa, luego: —Muy bien —dijo Stefan. Era su decisión.

Aumentaron el ritmo de sus movimientos. Tan excitada como estaba, en un segundo Bella se sintió caer al abismo y romperse. Su cuerpo se sacudió con temblores y gritó su liberación con Edward bombeando contra ella y Stefan seguía trabajando la vara. No tenía idea de cuánto tiempo pasó hasta que sintió a Edward inundándola con su semen, sus bolas golpeando sus muslos. Las réplicas de su orgasmo eran casi tan fuertes como el orgasmo en sí.

Finalmente yació jadeando, incapaz de moverse.

—Creo que agotamos a nuestra modelo —sonrió Stefan y rozó sus nudillos contra sus mejillas. Levantó un paño suave de un recipiente con agua caliente a un lado del banco y suavemente limpió el fluido entre sus piernas.

—Qué bueno que estamos terminando por esta noche —le dijo Edward.

—Estoy de acuerdo —Bella no había oído a Senna acercarse—. Tenéis a mis invitados tan excitados que no creo que pudieran escuchar ninguna otra cosa que presentaras, de todas formas. Stefan, tenemos un trío al que le gustaría probar este banco. ¿Te importa?

—No, en absoluto.

Junto con Edward, soltaron a Bella y la ayudaron a salir del banco. Dos hombres y una mujer se prepararon para tomar su lugar. Le entregó a uno de los hombres una pequeña caja.

—Algunos juguetes que probar. Mañana comenzaremos el negocio de comprar.

El hombre se lo agradeció. Luego él y su compañero comenzaron a restringir a la mujer de la misma forma en que Bella había estado.

Edward levantó a Bella en sus brazos y la cargó hasta un sofá en una esquina alejada de la habitación. Al pasar a los otros, no pudo evitar notar que todos estaban envueltos en algún tipo de actividad sexual. Una mujer estaba sobre sus manos y rodillas, un hombre bajo ella succionaba sus pechos mientras otra mujer esgrimía un flogger con pericia. Dos de las chicas que habían llegado sin collar trabajaban el pene y los testículos de un hombre gigante recostado sobre un sillón de cuero suave.

Edward se sentó de forma que quedó apoyado contra una esquina del sofá y envolvió a Bella en su regazo.

—Lo has hecho bien, cariño. Muy bien. Estoy muy orgulloso de ti.

—Gracias —Obtuvo una increíble cantidad de satisfacción al complacerlo. Él había hecho tanto por ella, le había dado tanto, que ponerlo orgulloso en frente de personas que conocían del mundo del BDSM era una pequeña forma de retribuirle.

—Has calentado a mucha gente —rió entre dientes.

—¿Stefan hará muchas ventas?

—Oh, estoy seguro de que sí. Sacará provecho de las reacciones de cada persona ante ti. Creo que su pequeño látigo será un gran éxito.

—Bien —se acurrucó contra él. Por alguna extraña razón no le preocupaba en lo más mínimo que estuvieran completamente desnudos en una habitación llena de gente que también estaba desnuda—. ¿Así que podremos estar solos ahora?

Edward rió.

—Por supuesto. En unos minutos subiremos a nuestra habitación. Espero que no estés muy agotada porque tengo grandes planes —su mano bajó sobre sus muslos, separándolos, para poder acariciar su monte—. Oh, sí. Lindo y mojado, cariño. Jugoso como una ciruela dulce. Incluso después de limpiarte.

Enterró la cara en su pecho, de pronto tímida por alguna razón inexplicable.

—Tú me pones mojada, Edward. Siempre lo haces.

—¿Desde esa noche que te atrapé haciendo un striptease en la oficina? —bromeó.

Le dio un manotazo en el pecho juguetonamente.

—No sabía que hubiera alguien ahí, ¿recuerdas?

Mordisqueó hasta su nuca.

—Miré ese culo y pensé, tengo que tener a esa mujer.

—Entonces la electricidad se fue y nos quedamos atrapados juntos —levantó la vista hacia él—. No ha resultado tan malo, ¿verdad?

Edward la abrazó con fuerza.

—En absoluto. Para mí, al menos. ¿Qué hay de ti, cariño? Te hemos llevado a algunos lugares más allá de lo que imaginaste.

—Quizás no los había imaginado, pero en lo profundo creo que de verdad lo deseaba. Tú sólo me enseñaste cómo liberarme a mí misma. Tú y Stefan.

—¿Tomando mi nombre en vano? —La voz profunda de Stefan irrumpió en la conversación.

—Siempre —rió Edward—. ¿Qué podemos hacer por ti?

—Este es Alec —Indicó a un hombre de pelo rubio dorado y muy alto a su lado—. Te recuerda de Nueva York, aunque no estoy muy seguro de que hayáis interactuado mucho.

—Te recuerdo —le dijo Edward, su voz algo afilada—. ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?

Stefan se aclaró la garganta.

—Alec está muy interesado en este pequeño vibrador de dedo que acabo de sacar —levantó una pieza suave de plástico moldeado que cubría casi todo su dedo. Tenía un disco de metal pequeño unido en la punta—. Tu dedo es en realidad el vibrador. Mueves el disco a donde quieras proveer estimulación.

—Me suena bien —concordó Edward—. ¿Qué quieres de nosotros? ¿O debo decir de Bella? ¿Quieres una demostración? —Se volvió hacia Bella—. ¿Crees que estás bien para un acto más, dulzura?

Stefan se aclaró la garganta de nuevo y miró de Alec a Edward.

—En realidad, a él le gustaría hacer la demostración. En Bella.

—Espera un minuto… —Edward movió el cuerpo de Bella y comenzó a enderezarse.

Stefan sostuvo las manos en alto, con las palmas hacia afuera.

—Se lo he dicho. Y conoce las reglas. Un Maestro no puede jugar con la sumisa de otro excepto con permiso. Él está pidiendo tu permiso.

Alec dio un paso adelante, con una sonrisa aplastante en su rostro.

—Sé que esto es muy poco ortodoxo, pero estoy fascinado por el aparato de Stefan. Ahora soy dueño de una cadena de clubs de BDSM y estoy pensando ordenar diez mil de ellos. Pero sólo si logro probarlos sobre la dama yo mismo.

Bella pudo sentir la rabia corriendo por Edward. Tan poco como sabía de esta escena, era consciente de que ningún hombre podía tocar nunca a la sumisa de otro Maestro a menos que fuera por expresa invitación. Esto era una violación extrema de las leyes. Y había algo más en juego aquí también, pero no podía comprender qué.

Stefan lucía como si quisiera que todo desapareciera.

—Le he explicado a Alec que ésta no es mi decisión y que Bella —hizo un gesto hacia el collar—, te pertenece, Edward. Pero él…

—He insistido en que al menos te lo preguntara. Lo consideraría un favor personal.

Los dos hombres se miraron el uno al otro, una hostilidad latente colgando en el aire.

—Escucha, Alec —se interpuso Stefan—. Olvidémonos de esto. No me interesa tanto hacer esta venta.

Bella miró a Edward y vio emociones encontradas apareciendo por su cara. En el poco más de un año que habían compartido, el único otro hombre que la había tocado había sido Stefan y por expresa invitación de Edward. Si ella lo hubiera rechazado, ese habría sido el final.

Pero esto era distinto. Pasó la mirada por la habitación. Todos parecían fijos en la pequeña escena. Bella se dio cuenta de que esto podría generar problemas para Senna, Stefan y para todos. No sabía lo que realmente provocaba la solicitud de Alec, pero no le iba a dar la oportunidad de crear un incidente por eso.

Se enderezó, sujetando con fuerza las manos de Edward.

—¿Sólo esta vez, verdad? —le preguntó a Stefan.

Él asintió.

—Lo prometo, Bella. Y la próxima vez me aseguraré de explicar las cosas antes de tiempo. Es sólo que no esperé…

—Está bien —volvió la cabeza y besó la mejilla de Edward—. Estamos aquí con un propósito y soy parte de eso. Lo haré —posó un beso suave en sus labios—. Se lo debemos a Stefan. Y luego habremos terminado ¿de acuerdo? Pero tienes que ser parte de esto, también, o la respuesta es no.

Finalmente, con el rostro rígido, Edward asintió. Puso la boca en el oído de Bella.

—Pero esta es la última vez que otro hombre te toca. Incluyendo a Stefan.

Un pequeño escalofrío se deslizó por ella. Esta era la primera vez desde que su relación había comenzado, que Edward era tan posesivo. ¿Esto significaba que las cosas podrían estar cambiando? ¿Que si bien podrían aceptar jugar con otros en raras ocasiones, desde ahora serían una corporación cerrada? Aplastó los excitados temblores.

No te adelantes, chica.

—Vamos, entonces —Stefan le tendió una mano a Bella.

En el centro de la habitación había una mesa cubierta de terciopelo. Edward le había explicado a Bella que los Doms normalmente usaban una como esta para mostrar el efecto de un vibrador en sus sumisas en una reunión D/s. En lo que parecieron segundos, Bella se encontró dispuesta sobre la mesa, Edward sentado detrás de ella con los hombros sobre su regazo y sus manos agarrando sus brazos. Mientras Stefan ajustaba la barra separadora entre sus rodillas, Edward le dio una lluvia de besos en la frente, un gesto poco habitual. De nuevo se preguntó qué estaba pasando aquí.

Senna se había acercado a ellos, su mano se posó en el brazo de Bella.

—Edward, te debo una disculpa. Sé que esto no era parte del acuerdo.

—Está bien —un músculo palpitó en su mejilla, indicando la mentira que había dicho, pero forzó una sonrisa—. Ninguno de nosotros quiere crear un incidente por esto. Pero después nos vamos a la cama.

—Muy bien, entonces.

Edward movió sus manos para cubrir suavemente los pechos de Bella, sus dedos acariciaron ociosamente sus pezones. Incluso más que el collar, esta era su declaración de propiedad y Bella vio el reconocimiento en los ojos de Alec. Asintió con la cabeza casi imperceptiblemente.

Ella inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás y sonrió a Edward.

—Estoy lista.


	6. Capitulo 5

Disclaimer: NADA ME PERTENECE. Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer y el nombre de la serie es: Desiree Holt - Serie Caliente, perversa y salvaje 3.

CAPITULO 5

Stefan metió la mano en el bolsillo de sus pantalones cortos y sacó un tubo pequeño que sostuvo en sus manos. Inclinó la cara hacia Bella.

—Sólo un poco de crema para aliviarte, preciosa. Te he trabajado bastante duro esta noche y no quiero que tengas ni un minuto de malestar. Edward me arrancaría la cabeza.

Bella tenía el presentimiento de que Edward ya estaba listo para hacerlo de todas formas pero sonrió.

—Gracias.

Esparció un frío ungüento sobre cada centímetro de sus labios, su clítoris, la abertura de su vagina y dentro. Se sentía bien, calmante, sobre unos músculos que habían tenido unos espasmos fuertes muchas veces esa noche.

Edward acarició los brazos de Bella, pero por lo demás, no dijo nada. La tensión en su cuerpo decía todo lo que sentía: Terminemos con esto y vayámonos de aquí.

Stefan la besó en la punta de la nariz.

—Gracias —su voz era tan baja que nadie más allá de la mesa podía oírlo.

—De nada —murmuró ella.

Una multitud se había reunido en torno a ellos, todos ansiosos por ver cómo funcionaba el nuevo juguete de Stefan. Alec dio un paso adelante, la unidad de plástico en su dedo y tiró del disco de metal para encenderlo.

Bella se inclinó hacia Edward y cerró los ojos, imaginando que estaban solos en su habitación. En un instante, sintió el dedo de Alec presionar el disco contra sus labios y comenzar a trazar líneas arriba y abajo su raja. La vibración del pequeño disco era lo suficientemente alta como para estimular los nervios sin la excitación intensa de los otros vibradores. Notó de inmediato que podía usarse para mantener a una mujer suspendida en un estado de excitación por una cantidad de tiempo indefinida. Edward le había comprado un vibrador pequeño que a veces introducía en su coño cuando salían a cenar y lo dejaba encendido todo el tiempo que estuvieran fuera. Para cuando volvían a casa, estaba tan excitada que apenas podía esperar por sentir su polla dentro de ella.

Pero esto… esto podía proveer una estimulación infinita sin llegar al clímax.

Intentó fijar su mente, concentrarse en el cuerpo cálido de Edward detrás de ella, con sus brazos sosteniéndola. Para dejar en blanco todo alrededor de ella. Y entonces su mente dejó de funcionar por completo.

El ingenioso aparatito de Stefan zumbaba sobre cada pulgada de sus labios y su vagina. Presionó suavemente sobre su clítoris, luego hizo un movimiento arriba y abajo y pudo sentir la crema manando de su coño que de pronto estaba en llamas.

Intentó apretar los muslos, pero la barra los mantenía implacablemente separados. Sus caderas se movían hacia arriba, buscando algo que llenara su hambrienta y pulsante raja, pero de nuevo encontró sus movimientos restringidos y sintió a Edward apretar su agarre contra ella.

Los dedos de Alec se movieron en un patrón errático, presionando la punta del vibrador de una parte a otra. Cuando se movió hacia la piel sensible entre su vagina y su ano, tuvo que apretar los dientes para evitar gritar. Su cuerpo entero luchaba por satisfacción, demandando alivio. Y el dedo se movía y movía, y provocaba por aquí y por allá.

No tenía idea de cuánto tiempo pasó, solo que podía sentir su coño goteando y sus músculos adoloridos, sus nervios ardían como puntas de fósforos. Por un momento pensó que perdería la cabeza, sintió a Alec abrir su vagina, y deslizar el dedo con el vibrador dentro de su culo. Presionó la punta vibrante contra el punto especial en su túnel oscuro, lanzándola sobre el borde y más allá. Su cuerpo completo se estremeció y tembló cuando el orgasmo se estrelló contra ella. Un espasmo imposible se apoderó de Bella, de la cabeza a los pies y gritó el nombre de Edward.

Por último, las réplicas disminuyeron y fue consciente de Stefan quitándole la barra, Edward frotándole los brazos y besándole la nuca. Abrió los ojos para ver que Stefan le sonreía, y a Senna tendiéndole una copa de vino frío. Edward la ayudó a incorporarse lo suficiente para tomar la copa y sorber.

Sus ojos recorrieron la habitación. Más allá, las personas sonreían y asentían como si hubieran acabado de ver una película. Edward le había dicho que en el club al que iba en Nueva York, había habitaciones de sesiones donde la gente podía observar a un Dom con su sumisa. En ese entonces pensó cuán incómoda estaría en esa situación. Sin embargo, acababa de hacer exactamente eso y todo lo que sentía era que estaba agotada y aliviada.

¡Qué extraño! Al fin he alcanzado ese nivel de libertad sexual del que Edward me habló tantos meses atrás.

Al mismo tiempo, no estaba segura de tener prisa por repetir la actuación.

—Hemos terminado por esta noche —anunció Senna a todo el mundo—. Pero por favor, sentíos libres de preguntarle a Stefan sobre cualquiera de sus objetos —se volvió de nuevo hacia Bella y Edward—. Creo que le daremos a esta pareja algo de privacidad ahora.

Edward se levantó de la mesa y tomó a Bella en sus brazos.

Asintió a Senna y Stefan.

—Ahora nos vamos arriba.

En silencio, llevó a Bella a las escaleras y sin perder el paso, la cargó hasta arriba y al fondo del pasillo hasta su habitación. La posó muy cuidadosamente en la cama y pasó la mirada por encima de su cuerpo.

Lo miró, perpleja.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Ocurre algo?

—No. Sí. No lo sé. De lo único que estoy seguro en este momento, es que si te queda fuerza, voy a follarte hasta los sesos, hasta que en lo único que puedas pensar, sea en mí.

Estaba cansada y adolorida pero ni siquiera una amenaza de muerte la haría rechazarlo en ese momento en particular.

—¿Por qué no nos duchamos primero? —sonrió, sentándose—. Sabes que te gusta bañarnos juntos.

Él le sonrió y la atrajo hasta dejarla de pie.

—Justo lo que estaba pensando.

Edward podía hacer de una ducha la cosa más sensual del mundo, pero esta noche, Bella quería que todo fuera sobre él. Lo necesitaba tanto como sentía que él lo hacía. Cuando estuvieron rodeados por el suave vapor de los casi invisibles cabezales de la ducha, se arrodilló sobre las baldosas y tomó su polla en la mano. Estaba duro, las venas palpitaban y latían bajo la piel cubierta de seda.

Barrió con la punta de la lengua por la ancha y púrpura cabeza, tomando la pequeña perla de pre semen acumulado ahí. Edward descansó las manos en sus hombros, apretando suavemente, su cadera empujaban hacia adelante. Con una mano cogió los testículos, que caían pesados y llenos contra sus muslos. La otra rodeó su eje, sujetándolo firme cuando lo llevó a su boca.

Su aliento siseó y sus caderas se movieron hacia delante de nuevo. Entrelazó los dedos en su pelo, guiando su cabeza mientras movía su boca arriba y abajo por su alargada polla. Agitó la lengua alrededor del endurecido eje, tentando la cabeza antes de tomarlo en su boca casi hasta la raíz. Los dedos que lo rodeaban se movían en ritmo con su mano mientras la otra acariciaba y atormentaba sus bolas, apretándolas suavemente y raspando con sus uñas por ellas.

Sus caderas se sacudieron rápidamente y su respiración se hizo trabajosa. El vapor los rodeaba mientras ella succionaba su pene, más fuerte, más rápido, más profundo. Sintió sus bolas apretarse en su mano y los músculos en sus muslos se tensaron y apretaron. Sus manos presionaron su cabeza más fuerte contra él cuando el clímax rugió a través de él.

—¡Dios! —gritó—. Bella, Dios. Sí. Hazlo.

El caliente y espeso torrente de su semen se disparó contra su paladar y por el fondo de su garganta. Él se sacudió y estremeció mientras ella chupaba tan fuerte como podía hasta que estrujó hasta la última gota. Solo entonces levantó la cabeza y se inclinó sobre sus talones con una sonrisa de autosatisfacción en su rostro.

Edward se apoyó contra la pared de la ducha, tirando de ella de forma que tuvo que deslizarse hacia adelante sobre sus rodillas.

—Ven aquí, dulzura —jadeó él y tiró de ella. Su boca capturó la suya, sus dientes mordisquearon sus labios antes de que su lengua se deslizara en su calor oscuro y húmedo. La devastó con sus labios. Esa era la única palabra para eso. Su lengua era como un merodeador buscando cada centímetro resbaladizo de sus mejillas, sus labios y cada lugar que podía tocar.

Estaba jadeando cuando él finalmente rompió el beso.

—¿Asumo que mi pequeño tratamiento estuvo bien? —sonrió.

La abrazó contra su pecho, el pelo húmedo como pequeñas cerillas contra la piel de sus pechos.

—Más que bien. Tienes que darme unos minutos para recuperarme.

—Nenaza… —bromeó—. Date la vuelta y déjame lavarte la espalda. Entonces veremos si sale algo nuevo.

—Oh, saldrá bien —prometió.

Más de lo que imaginas.

Masajeó jabón en los apretados músculos de su espalda y hombros, trabajando sus dedos por toda su longitud. Estaba impulsada por una inesperada necesidad de mostrarle que, sin importar qué, él era todo para ella. Que era lo más importante, lo más venerado. Que él era realmente su Maestro, independiente de cualquier cosa.

Se arrodilló para enjabonar sus piernas, acariciando el interior de sus muslos, alcanzando entre sus piernas para pasar la espuma por sus testículos. Se estiró a su alrededor y encontró, increíblemente, que su polla estaba dura de nuevo.

Muy bien, entonces.

Cuando se encargó de las mejillas de su culo, enjabonó sus manos con mucha espuma, separó sus nalgas y deslizó dos dedos dentro de él. Se sacudió por la intrusión y trató de alejarse.

—Uh-huh —le dijo—. Mi turno de jugar. Te encanta hacerme esto. Ahora déjame mostrarte lo bien que se siente.

Empujando los dedos hasta los nudillos, buscó con las puntas hasta que encontró el punto que buscaba y comenzó a acariciarlo.

—Maldita sea, Bella —siseó con su cuerpo tenso.

—Hace que todo tu cuerpo se caliente, ¿cierto?

—¿Es así como es para ti? —dijo con voz entrecortada y su respiración irregular.

—Oh, sí. Hace que me quiera correr y correr y nunca detenerme. Hiciste que me encantara ser follada por el culo. Ahora voy a devolverte el favor.

Presionó su peso contra él, forzándolo a mantenerse en su posición mientras trabajaba los dedos en su apretado y caliente recto, frotando ese punto tan sensible. Él comenzó a empujar hacia atrás contra ella, moviendo las caderas y cuando alcanzó su polla de nuevo la encontró rígida e hinchada.

De pronto se encorvó contra ella, se apartó de sus dedos y se dio vuelta.

—Esta vez quiero estar dentro de ti —gruñó. Empujándola contra la pared donde él había estado apoyado, levantó sus piernas con los brazos, extendiéndola, y con un duro empuje estuvo dentro de ella hasta las bolas—. Te voy a follar hasta que grites por piedad —le dijo con ojos llenos de lujuria.

Y de algo más que no pudo definir.

Comenzó a montarla, sus caderas empujaban, sacando su polla fuera hasta la punta, luego sumergiéndose de nuevo hasta la raíz. Inclinó la cabeza y tomó un pezón en su boca, mordiéndolo con suavidad y lamiéndolo con su lengua. Bella no podía creer cuán lista estaba después de las intensas actividades de la noche.

Edward bombeó en ella y no pudo hacer nada más que aferrarse a sus hombros, mientras la embestía y la embestía hasta que pensó que nunca se detendría. Pero cada vez que sentía que alcanzaba la cima él se retiraba, movía solo la punta dentro y fuera y comenzaba de nuevo.

Finalmente, cuando estaba dispuesta a rogar y gritar cualquier cosa para que la dejara correrse, una, dos, tres embestidas y se corrieron juntos, sus cuerpos temblando, su boca dura contra la suya.

Podrían haber sido segundos o minutos, incluso horas en lo que a Bella se refería, antes de que Edward al fin bajara sus piernas con infinito cuidado y dejara salir un largo suspiro. Con su cuerpo presionado contra ella, Bella sintió su corazón golpeando sus costillas tan fuertemente como el suyo. Se quedaron bajo el vapor y abrazados por un largo tiempo.

Finalmente, Edward cerró la ducha, cogió una toalla gigante para envolverla y la llevó a la habitación. Los secó a ambos antes de arrojarla a un lado, la posó en las sabanas y se arrastró en la cama a su lado. Con sus brazos alrededor de ella y su ahora desinflada polla acunada en la raja de su trasero, se durmieron.

Edward había olvidado cerrar las cortinas, así que el sol de la mañana que disparaba sus brillantes rayos por la pared de las ventanas, los despertó temprano. Posó un ligero beso en la sien de Bella, luego apretó gentilmente el pecho acunado en su mano. Su pene, que también había descansado, estaba cobrando vida rápidamente.

—Mmm —ronroneó Bella cuando él comenzó a mecerse con facilidad contra ella.

—Mmm es correcto —se rió entre dientes—. ¿Estás demasiado dolorida para mí esta mañana?

—Un poco, pero está bien.

—No. No te causaré ninguna molestia. Pero creo que podemos hacer algo sobre eso.

Metió la mano entre sus piernas, sintiendo la crema ya inundando su mano y la frotó en la hendidura de sus nalgas. Cuando sus dedos presionaron su ano se empujó contra él.

—Oh, sí —su voz estaba cargada de deseo—. Hazlo, Edward.

—Voy a follar ese hermoso culo, cariño —murmuró contra su oído—. Sin juguetes ni juegos. Solo mi polla en ese túnel caliente y oscuro, taladrándote.

—Sí —susurró, doblando su rodilla para darle mejor acceso.

Deslizó dos dedos en su recto, relajado de la noche anterior, y acarició el punto escondido que la ponía tan caliente. Intentó atraerlo hacia ella pero alejó su mano.

—Yo dirijo el espectáculo esta mañana. Hasta el fin.

Pero él no tenía ninguna prisa. Sus dedos se deslizaron dentro y fuera de ella a un ritmo pausado, sus ojos estaban alerta mientras su respiración se entrecortaba y sus manos se apretaban.

—Pellízcate el clítoris —le ordenó, tirando de su pierna sobre su muslo—. Abre ese coño y déjame ver cómo te acaricias. Lindo y lento ahora.

Bella cerró los ojos y se tocó entre las piernas con ambas manos. Abriéndose, tomó su clítoris entre dos dedos y lo pellizcó como él había dicho. Inmediatamente se sintió fluir en sus muslos.

—Ahora frótalo —dijo—. Lento y pausado. Iguala el ritmo de mis dedos.

—Me estás matando —jadeó.

—Ni de cerca —su voz era tan gruesa como la de ella—. Hazlo, Bella. Justo como me gusta.

Frotó sus dedos adelante y atrás de la hinchada protuberancia mientras Edward continuaba bombeado su culo. Cuando su ritmo empezó a aumentar, quitó los dedos de su apretado canal y presionó la cabeza de su polla. Lentamente, de forma calmada, presionó en ella, una pulgada a la vez.

—Sigue acariciándote, dulzura. No te detengas.

Con un duro movimiento de sus caderas, Edward acomodó la longitud completa de su eje en su carne caliente y comenzó a embestirla fervorosamente. Bella mantuvo los ojos cerrados, dejando que las sensaciones la envolviesen, mientras se masturbaba más y más fuerte, manteniendo el ritmo de los empujes de Edward.

Sintió el orgasmo construirse bajo en su vientre y comenzar a fluir por ella.

—Me voy a correr, Edward. Por favor —rogó—. No me hagas intentar detenerlo.

—No esta mañana, dulzura. Estoy justo ahí contigo — Bombeó más fuerte y su cuerpo se puso rígido—. Ahora, Bella. Córrete para mí.

Se disparó por ella como un volcán en erupción, el calor la consumió de la cabeza a los pies mientras cada músculo se apretaba y estremecía. Sintió el espeso semen de Edward llenando su culo, chorro tras chorro, y oyó sus gruesos gemidos de culminación. Retorciéndose, su culo presionó contra la ingle de Edward, metió los dedos en su coño y los movió al ritmo de Edward montando su oscuro canal.

Cuando finalmente se recostó contra él, las réplicas seguían ondulando ligeramente por ella, ambos estaban sudorosos y agitados. Edward tomó su mano y lamió la crema de sus dedos, su respiración jadeante soplando contra sus dedos. Luego se mantuvieron quietos, aminorando los latidos de su corazón, respirando al unísono.

—No nos quedaremos hasta mañana —le dijo Edward cuando pudo hablar.

Se giró para verle la cara, frunciendo el ceño.

—Pero… le dijiste a Stefan que estaríamos todo el fin de semana. Tiene más cosas planeadas para esta noche.

—Ese es su problema. Que encuentre a alguien más. Quizás alguna de esas sumisas sin collar en busca de un Maestro —la palmeó suavemente en el trasero y la empujó con ligereza—. Levántate, dulzura. Tomaremos una ducha y esta es solo para lavarnos.

Ella seguía con el ceño fruncido, intentando entender lo que estaba pasando, cuando terminaron de limpiarse. Edward tomó otra de las grandes toallas, la envolvió en ella y la guió a la habitación. Se puso los calzoncillos, la sentó en una de las sillas y le desabrochó el collar del cuello. Se tocó la piel desnuda con los dedos, ya extrañando la seguridad de la delicada joya.

—Pensaba que me lo habías dado —dijo, tratando de no sonar petulante.

—Lo hice. Pero tengo algo aún mejor —Abrió su maleta y sacó una caja de joyería larga y delgada, moviendo la tapa que cerraba el contenido.

Bella se quedó sin aliento al ver el nuevo collar que sostenía. Cada eslabón tenía la forma de un corazón y estaba adornado con diamantes. Colgando de un corazón, había un pequeño anillo con un solitario corte cuadrado en el centro.

Bella miró a Edward.

—Es hermoso, pero me gusta el otro también. Gastas demasiado dinero en mí. ¿O el otro era solo para el fin de semana?

—En absoluto, dulzura. De esta forma tienes opciones porque no quiero verte nunca sin uno de estos en tu cuello. Yo te lo pongo, yo te lo quito. Además, me da placer hacer esto por ti —Lo ajustó alrededor de su cuello, y dio un paso atrás para evaluar su obra—. No —sacudió la cabeza—. Aún no está bien.

—¿Qué dices? Es increíble.

—Todavía falta algo —Había puesto la caja de joyería en la mesa. La abrió de nuevo—. ¿Te gustan las sorpresas?

Bella sonrió.

—Siempre me gustan tus sorpresas.

—Cierra tus ojos, entonces. Tengo algo para ti —Tomó su mano izquierda y sintió que deslizaba algo en uno de sus dedos. —Muy bien. Ábrelos.

Cuando miró su mano sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y su mandíbula cayó. En el tercer dedo de su mano izquierda había un anillo a juego con el de su collar. Miró a Edward.

—Esto es…

—¿Un anillo de compromiso? —Asintió, la expresión en su rostro era mitad emoción, mitad miedo—. Seguro que lo es. ¿Te gusta?

—¿Qué si me gusta? —Se secó las lágrimas que caían de sus ojos—. ¡Me encanta! —Saltó sobre sus pies y le echó los brazos al cuello—. Pero nunca dijiste… quiero decir, yo pensé… esto es…

—Lo sé, lo sé. Nunca he dicho la palabra con "A" —Le tomó la cara entre las manos—. Nunca he visto mis relaciones como cosas a largo plazo antes de ahora. Y al principio pensé que después de uno o dos años, buscaríamos a otras personas —Rozó sus labios contra los suyos—. Pero siento cosas por ti que no he sentido por nadie más. Nunca.

—Yo también —susurró ella con lágrimas juntándose de nuevo.

—Eres una persona tan fuerte, el regalo de tu sumisión no tiene precio. Y este fin de semana me he dado cuenta de que hay cosas de una relación D/s que no quiero tener contigo. Como compartirte con otras personas. O que alguien más te toque.

—Pero pensé… —parecía que no podía elaborar una oración completa.

—Pensé mucho sobre esto cuando hicimos planes para este fin de semana, sabiendo lo que pasaría. Conozco las pequeñas sesiones tranquilizadoras de Senna y era muy consciente de otras situaciones que podrían ocurrir aquí, en este lugar sin restricciones. Le dijimos a Stefan que haríamos esto, pero me hice a la idea la semana pasada de que era el final —Su mirada se clavó en ella—. Te amo, Bella. Cásate conmigo. Se mi esclava por siempre. Te apreciaré como el tesoro que eres.

—También te amo —Ahora las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas—. Usaré tu collar orgullosamente y seré tuya por el resto de nuestras vidas.

Edward envolvió sus brazos alrededor de ella y la besó hasta que sus rodillas se debilitaron y su corazón tronó. Cuando levantó su cabeza le sonrió.

—Larguémonos de aquí. Stefan puede encontrar otra modelo para demostrar sus mercancías. Te llevaré a casa y te encadenaré a la cama por el resto del fin de semana.

Un escalofrío oscuro se disparó por ella.

—Quiero eso. Ahora y por el resto de nuestras vidas.

Cuando la besó de nuevo, sus manos cogieron su engrosado eje y lo acarició. Pasaría algo de tiempo antes de que se decidieran a hacer las maletas y dejaran Sin Restricciones.

Fin (ahora sí)


End file.
